Le temps d'un baiser
by roseredhoney
Summary: OS en voyage au 221B Baker street ou l'électricité à eu le malheur de sauter.


Le temps d'un baiser.

John le regardait s'agiter depuis environ une heure. Franchement le fait que l'électricité ne fonctionne plus était le cadet de ses soucis, parce que regarder Sherlock faire des expériences était la meilleure des distractions ! Enfin au fond ça le laissait plutôt perplexe, mais quand même. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans cette tête brune, c'était impressionnant ce qu'il pouvait faire d'ailleurs tout seul comme ça dans la cuisine.

« Fait attention avec ça ! Sherlock, laisse les tasses à café, c'est encore le seul truc qu'on arrive à utiliser ici !, s'exclama t-il le voyant mettre des tasses sur la gazinière.

ahan… »

Sherlock venait juste de marmonner ça en versant un liquide d'une couleur suspecte dans tasse supplémentaire. Avant de le boire. John soupira en comprenant que c'était juste du thé avec du lait. C'était impossible de le faire bouger de sa table de travail. Tant pis, il allait prendre son journal pour lire encore une fois les nouvelles du jour. Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna au même moment, et sans décrocher les yeux de sa tasse bouillonnante sur le feu, il sorti son Blackberry de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit le message avant de jeter un simple regard à l'écran avant de ranger à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda John, au cas ou il aurait envie de répondre.

Mycroft.

Vraiment ?, s'étonna t-il, se détournant de l'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Des insultes… ordinateur…, marmonna t-il ne préparant une plaquette

… Qu'es-ce que tu as fait à son ordinateur ?

John se mit un peu à rire.

L'ai utilisé… Site compromettant… emails.. pornographie…

Que.. quoi !?, s'exclama le médecin.

Il n'eu pas de réponse autre que de voir son ami tourner sur lui même et attraper un sac dans le frigo avant de revenir devant son feu.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Pour révéler sa vraie nature.. et lui causer des ennuis.

Vraiment ? Quel âge as-tu des fois ?

Il a été désagréable avec moi. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta logique…, soupira John.

C'est la tienne qui est étrange. »

Cependant Sherlock avait éteins son feu et s'était tourné vers son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres. John le regarda mais leva les yeux au ciel une demi seconde plus tard. Ce qu'il pouvait pas raconter des fois pour l'emmerder, c'était quasiment ça parfois. Il avait bien l'impression d'être un de ses souffre douleur, comme Mycroft et Lestrad surement.. sauf que lui habitait avec. C'était surement pire. Sherlock bougea enfin de la cuisine pour s'approcher de John dans le salon, il resta debout face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Que ce passe t-il dans ton esprit simple John ?, demanda Sherlock.

Je me dit que tu es vraiment un enfoiré.

Vraiment ?, sourit le détective.

Le jour où tu apprendras que ce genre de commentaire sur mon esprit est quelque peu dégradant et usant à la longue peut-être que j'arrêterait de soupirer et tirer la gueule. »

Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Sherlock. Puis il se pencha vers John, passant une main sur sa nuque et l'attirant à sa bouche. John soupira cette fois, mais pas d'agacement, enfin quelque chose qui aurait pu y ressembler. C'est qu'au fond oui il l'agaçait à le manipuler comme ça. Mais bon, ça le consolait en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort et se sentant fondre contre sa bouche étrangement tendre.

« Je suis toujours en enfoiré ?, demanda Sherlock.

Oh oui.

Ah oui ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Cette conversation était inutile., Commenta Sherlock.

En effet.. Autant la conclure alors. »

Sur ce, John attrapa sa moitié par sa chemise noire, à deux mains et le tira fermement vers lui, faisant craquer un bouton au passage. Sherlock se retrouva à genoux devant le canapé.

« Ma chemise ! »

C'aurait pu être une exclamation presque juste pour la forme s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu un regard pour le bouton gisant sur le parquet. John soupira en le voyant, c'était impossible de garder son attention. Même en tentant de l'embrasser. Sherlock baissa la tête et ramassa le bouton. Ce qui fit soupirer à nouveau le médecin qui tenta de se lever pour s'en aller, mais Sherlock l'attrapa à son tour par le pantalon pour le forcer à s'asseoir de nouveau et imposant un baiser.

John sourit largement au travers de cet échange un peu plus sauvage. Il tenta de marmonner en même temps qu'il l'agaçait encore plus, mais au final cela ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vague grognement. La lueur tremblotante des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce transparaissait un peu à travers ses paupières closes. Sherlock quand à lui tentait de s'appliquer à ce baiser, tentant de contrôler sentiments, sensations et connaissances. C'est qu'il fallait bien faire, chaque détail, la main dans la nuque, l'autre posée sur la cuisses, se serrant contre elle bien malgré lui, son équilibre chancelant… Mais par contre impossible de contenir ses effusions internes de sensations. Le ventre tordus, le pouls accéléré.. oui les sentiments étaient vraiment quelque chose de chimique, de bien défini. Cependant, il était impossible d'en faire quoique se soit. Surtout quand il sentait les doigts de son amant se glisser dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, créant des frissons divins le long de son dos. Chimie, et réaction véhiculée par le nerf médian puis par le nerf spinal, puis qui pénétrait par la racine dorsale jusqu'à la substance grise médullaire. Par articulation monosynaptique l'influx nerveux qui aboutissait à un motoneurone gamma de la corne ventrale. Et cet instant il bénissait ce motoneurone gamma qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de scientifiquement érotique.

Sauf que son téléphone sonna à nouveau, le faisant arrêter le baiser pour pouvoir les mots. Qui étaient en l'occurrence ceux de son frère à nouveau. Qui insistait.

John leva les yeux au ciel, pour la millième fois de la journée.

« j'aurais aimé une coupure du réseau téléphone aussi.

Pourquoi ? et s'il y avait un crime ?, répondit Sherlock, le regard illuminé.

Tu le saurais quelques heures après. Mais je dois me résoudre à ne pas t'avoir pour moi plus que ces minutes furtives !

John s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fauteuil, léchant sans faire attention le bord de ses lèvres.

Oui… en effet., marmonna Sherlock, comme à son habitude.

Tu n'as pas envie de te rattraper et de profiter de ce quelques heures sans électricité ?, tenta John dans un dernier espoir.

Et pour faire quoi ?

Le docteur pinça les lèvres pour réfléchir tout en tirant sur une boucle brune de la tignasse de son détective d'amoureux.

Je ne sais pas, une sieste.. un.. un bain !

A deux ?

Pourquoi pas ! »

Sauf qu'il n'eu pas de réponse et vit juste Sherlock se lever tout en tapant sur son téléphone portable un message à la va vite. John se leva de son fauteuil, allant éteindre le gaz sous la tasse bouillonnante et presque sèche. C'était un coup à foutre le feu ici.. Au même moment il entendit un bruit qui le fit sourire sans même se rendre compte. Un bruit d'eau.

Et il vit juste une tête souriante dépasser du coin du mur.

« Tu viens ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce fut cette fois à Watson d'oublier la tasse et de rejoindre son colocataire. Enfin il obtenait ce qu'il voulait !


End file.
